A Reunion To Forget
by Jkpenn
Summary: Just your typical, uncomfortable boarding school reunion.
1. Chapter 1

"I really can't see why you would want to attend," Hermione huffed at her spouse. "It's hardly going to be an enjoyable weekend."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage you're famous for? Surely a bit of uncomfortable socializing isn't going to run you off," he teased with a smirk.

"Shut it, Malfoy. You know there's more to it than that. For merlin's sake, we just had a child. I'm hardly in a state at which I'd want to spend three days socializing with old classmates," Hermione huffed.

"Come now Granger, our ten year reunion only comes around once. Plus it says here that Nott will be hosting a book reading on Sunday of his latest release, 'Trapped on the Dark Side'. Surely you wouldn't want to disappoint Theo by not attending,"Draco replied silkily.

"Fine! We'll go. But you better whip up a second serving of those pancakes for me. My schedule just became quite busy." Draco smirk faltered and was replaced with a full blown smile as he watched his wife get to work on a to-do list.

* * *

A month later found the Malfoy-Granger family in Hogsmeade for their 10 year reunion. Lavender Finnigan and Parvati Patel somehow wrangled the title of event planners for the occasion. Every hour of the three day weekend was packed full of events and activities for the alumni and their families. Hermione intended to avoid the gossiping duo as much as possible. They, along with all the fawning acquaintances were enough reason to avoid this weekend as far as she was concerned. At least Harry and Ron would be around with their partners as well, diverting some attention away from her third of the Golden Trio. Luna Potter was always a good distraction. And the twins, James and Pandora, just adored playing with Hermione's daughter. Plus Neville and Ron were such a boisterous pair. Surely there wouldn't be much time left for awkward social situations.

With Lyra snuggled to Hermione's chest in a woven baby wrap, husband and wife walked out of their room at the inn to join in the festivities.

* * *

Just as the sunlight hit them, the family was greeted by an overly perky Lavender. As Lavender walked them along to the welcome area, she prattled on about all the wonderful things she helped plan for the weekend. All the while, Hermione bit her tongue to prevent any sarcastic commentary from slipping out.

Lavender was about to drag the family along for a whole bloody tour of Hogsmeade when the pair was saved by Daphne Greengrass.

"Draco, Hermione! Thank Merlin for a face I remember. You didn't by chance see my wife about, have you? She was bringing the boys to her brothers' shop to say hi and was suppose to meet back up with me 20 minutes ago."

"We just arrived not to long ago. If we do see..." Hermione dropped off. "Oh! There's her red hair now! Hey Ginny!" With a quick hug, the two friends fell into conversation.

"Daph over there refuses to enter another Weasley Wizard Wheeze since the last prank George pulled on her. Somehow he managed to charm the doorway to transfigured her hair into snakes like Medusa. She was not amused," Ginny chuckled. "Oh there's Millicent! Catch you later Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she dragged her family off to chat with Millicent and Vincent Goyle.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione could be found relaxing in the Hogsmeade branch of Flourish & Blotts nursing her daughter while Draco was enjoying a fire whisky with Harry at the Three Broomsticks. Suddenly, her senses began to prickle. She looked up from her book to find Cormac McLaggen leering from across the aisle.

"Hey there Granger, have you missed me? As you can see, I'm looking better than ever," McLaggen was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ugh! Uh! How are you still so disgusting? As you can see, I'm clearly not interested. Please go away." McLaggen opened his mouth to start another narcissistic monologue, but he was interrupted by Neville.

"Hermione! Glad I caught you. Draco got a bit carried away with Harry and Ron so I figured I'd see if you'd like to join me on a walk."

Hermione gladly jumped up to join Neville and leave the boar McLaggen behind. "Thanks Nev, I owe you."

"You can repay me by leaving little Lyra with Grandma Molly tomorrow night and joining all of us at the reception. I know you were planning to use Lyra as an excuse to bow out," Neville added with a loopy smile.

"You know me too well," she chuckled. "You win. I'll have to drag Luna away to get ready before dinner then." Anxiety began to build up as Neville walked her to the inn. Hermione hoped that it wouldn't be too terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday began irritatingly early with a wail from Lyra. As Hermione rolled out of bed to soothe the hungry baby, she began to create a mental list for the day. The decision to attend the reception threw a rather large quaffle into her carefully crafted itinerary. But honestly, she didn't expect anything less from a weekend with her friends. It's not as if any of her plans worked out when spending time with Ron and Harry.

Hermione was plucked out of her thoughts by a tug on her breast. Redirecting her attention to the nursing baby in her lap, Hermione focused on what needed to be accomplished before lunch. A grin began to form as she plotted how to wake the currently snoring Draco.

* * *

Lunch found the Trio and families enjoying a picnic by Black Lake. The morning's events included a game of pick up quidditch that ended with Harry catching the snitch, Draco just centimeters behind.

"I'll get it next time Potter!" Draco grumbled.

"Sure you will Malfoy! That's what you said last weekend," neither Harry nor Draco had much heat behind their words. This conversation tended to occur every other weekend after their pick up games. By now, it was a standing tradition. Neville and Ron soon joined in with the boisterous conversation.

Hermione and Luna shared a look before Luna asked when Hermione would like to stop by The Burrow. That started Hermione on a rather detailed spiel on the expectations for the day. When she pulled out color coded timetables, one for each adult present, Luna smiled dreamily and continued charming fluttering butterflies for the children.

* * *

Exactly two hours and ten minutes later, four minutes behind schedule a flustered Hermione stepped out of the floo at The Burrow. Before she could begin her heart felt apologies, she was cut off by a tight squeeze from Molly Weasley.

"Nonsense dear, you're just on time. And how is baby Lyra today? Oh there's Luna with the twins. Will you two be staying for tea before you go?"

"Sadly we can't today, but we will be here tomorrow after the reunion wraps up for Sunday dinner," Hermione replied with a hug. "And of course I can pick up Lyra tonight as soon as the reception is over."

"Don't be silly, I don't want to see either of you before tomorrow morning. Now run along and have fun," Molly replied as she pushed them towards the floo. With a wave, the pair were back in Hogsmeade. Hermione power walked while dragging Luna along to the inn. The anxiety toward the night building with each step.

* * *

With five minutes to spare, Hermione applied her lipstick and headed out with Luna to find their partners. Even after eight years together, Draco was again reminded of how thankful he was for second chances and forgiving witches. After bullying her for years, it's a wonder Hermione ever gave him the time of day let alone married him. Adorned in royal blue dress robes that complemented her brown complexion and her hair a silky smooth riot of curls, Hermione was the embodiment of untamable strength and beauty.

As she neared the group, Hermione heard Ron joke, "ready to close your mouth yet Malfoy?" while thumping Draco on the back.

"Right well let's get moving! We don't want to miss our carriage," Hermione stated as she quickly walked past the group after grabbing her husband's hand.

"Relax Hermione, there are plenty of them to spare," Ron moaned.

As Ron slowed his stride, several large, boisterous groups stepped ahead of the Trio and company. He quickly looked to the ground as Hermione stared daggers at him. Hermione hoped this setback wasn't indicative of how the evening would continue, but she also wasn't optimistic.


End file.
